


...of Emergency

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Gen, Immobility, Inflation, Macro/Micro, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Short writings about large characters that pose problems just by existing.  Or growing.
Kudos: 15





	1. State of Emergency (inflation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "State of Emergency."

She just keeps getting bigger.

At first we didn't know what had happened. A panicked call came in about an emergency in the pharmaceutical lab in the outskirts of town, shortly followed by reports that a building collapsed in the same area. People in the department thought it might have been a terrorist attack designed to cause a biological outbreak, but they wouldn't have let them build it anywhere near the city limits if there was anything dangerous in it. Regardless, we went in expecting the worst. What we found was... different.

Half-buried in the ruins was this... thing. At first we thought it was some sort of hot air balloon, but it was too large and too oddly-shaped for that. If you look up at her you can see that she's not perfectly round; those curves on the sides are her arms, the ones in the back are her legs - or what passes for arms and legs, I suppose - and the two mounds there are her breasts. She had the same shape when we found her, only smaller. We didn't realize it was a "she" at the time, though; our main concern was getting everyone clear.

As we evacuated the area, we all expected it - her - to stop growing. But she didn't; she continued to swell up, shoving broken slabs of concrete aside before pressing into nearby buildings. Eventually she took up the entirety of the city block, at which point she simply floated into the air, hanging above us. Three days later and... well, you can see for yourself.

A state of emergency was declared and all civilians and non-essential personnel were evacuated from the city. Meanwhile, details filtered in from the people working in the lab: The balloon was a woman, Nancy MacCallister. She was part of a team developing an anti-wrinkle cream, but had been working late hours by herself the past few weeks. The last time anyone saw her before the incident, she was tampering with one of the chemical vats. From there details get sketchy. Some said she fell in, others said she jumped. Some said she was screaming, others said she was laughing. All anyone can agree on is that she did something to the contents of that vat to make it do something it was never meant to do.

We still don't know what we're going to do. She's several miles in circumference at this point, and the entire city is in her shadow. Even if we knew where her head was we couldn't get a helicopter close enough to try and communicate with her. I've heard a few people say we should just try to pop her, but there's so much of whatever's inside of her and under so much pressure that releasing it all at once would level the city. Others think we won't have to; every few hours you can hear deep rumbling like thunder, like she's suddenly on the verge of bursting but stops at the last second. Still others think about how she destroyed an entire building wonder if she even *can* burst.

And she just keeps getting bigger.


	2. Weight of Emergency (WG, SSBBW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Weight of Emergency."

In her defense, she didn't destroy the -entire- city.

She had been in the outskirts of town when she began growing. Aerial estimates figured she had started somewhere in the farmland, but owing to her shape it was difficult to find the exact position. It was purely out of curiosity, at any rate, as the owner of the land likely wasn't responsible for what happened to her. I, on the other hand, had a few suspects, and the easiest way to narrow them down was to go to the source.

Her figure proved daunting. Her backside was - relatively - closer to her head, but even discounting the way it curved overhead before turning back in, I wasn't equipped to scale a near-vertical surface. I could have used climbing equipment of some sort, but even if her body was so thick that crushed cars and broken concrete did no harm to her, the idea of using hooks or spikes to- ...well, let's not discuss that.

The only way to her, then, was across her belly, longer and wider but less steep overall. There was still the issue of reaching its top, but as I said, she didn't destroy the entire city: Several stouter, sturdier office and apartment buildings withstood her weight, the roll of her body pressed up against them like a tidal wave of fat frozen in motion. The police and National Guard had cordoned off the city, but a few construction and survey crews were moving in and out. However much they're paid, it's not so much that they wouldn't accept a little more to take an additional passenger.

The next leg of the journey involved finding a building next to her that looked as if it wasn't in immediate danger of collapsing. From what I could see of the base of an office block there were no obvious cracks, so I entered, lighting the way with my flashlight as I headed up the pitch black emergency stairwell. Every few floors I checked to see if the near side wasn't shrouded in darkness by her fat bulging in through the empty window frames, and after several attempts I finally came across an open floor, looking out onto a flesh-toned field that sloped up into the distance. Breaking the window with an office chair proved oddly cathartic, and I dropped down onto her belly.

Her body was soft, the density not unlike firm foam, and my shoes sank into divots in her skin, making walking a task. I knelt down, resting one hand on it, the warmth and texture of skin reminding me that this - all of this - was still a woman. Standing, I gazed up past the low roll of her stomach, and beyond that the narrowing valley between wide, flat yet colossal breasts. It was a long journey, but I was not unprepared; I had hiked up mountains before.

Though none that were people.

*****

The sun had begun to descend by the time I reached her head. She was, thankfully, awake and aware, though even this part of her had not escaped the fate that befell the rest of her body, half-buried by a swollen neck and jowls that could have doubled as beds for two. As I approached she began to stir, her eyes focusing on me. "Is... is someone there?" Her words came out slowly, as if weighed down just as much as she. "Everything feels so small..."

"Yes, you're..." Best not to panic her, I thought, as I lowered myself down so she could see me more easily. "...you're going to be alright. I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened."

"I'm not sure... it all went by so quickly. I was with friends..."

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Yes, I..." Her eyes went wide. "No. No!"

"What's going on? Is something happening?"

"The growing!" Her fat lips quivered in terror. "The growing! It's going to happen again!"


	3. Bust of Emergency (BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Bust of Emergency."

It was nearly impossible to find her, and yet she was impossible to miss.

Her body was a speck of color against a sea of flesh that spread outward in all directions. Even recognizing that she had to be at the juncture of cleavage, there was so much of it that following it was an endeavor in and of itself, gradually growing harder as she herself grew.

When I finally located her it felt more like pure chance, and I set the ship down as close as I could manage. In the distance, in all directions, was a band of blue-green that faded into the black of space; amazingly the sensors indicated that there was a faint yet breathable atmosphere surrounding her. Her breasts had such mass that they had drawn in the gases from various planets and celestial bodies. It would have been remarkable were it not so terrifying.

I don't know what I was expecting, but her state caught me off-guard: The front of her shirt was torn open, the cloth still holding to her around her sleeves and back, and the crotch of her pants was soaked through. Her gaze was glassy and distant, mouth hanging open with a trail of spittle running out of one corner, and her arms drifted around her sides, groping and grasping as much of her breasts as she could manage, pausing every few moments as she tensed up, legs trembling before relaxing again.

I knelt in front of her, and it was several seconds before she even realized I was there, staring up at me in a daze. "What happened to you?"

"It's wonderful..." Her voice was weary yet had an odd note of satisfaction. "I can feel it- they're stretching and growing and-" Her breath caught in her throat as she came again. "-still getting bigger, can feel stars and planets against me- so big, can feel -everything-, getting bigger and bigger and-"

"You need to stop! I don't know what happened but it's out of control, you're going to destroy-"

"No!" She shook her head wildly. "No! Won't stop! Won't- won't stop growing! Not flat anymore." Her lips spread in a manic smile, and I could feel her breasts tremble beneath my feet. "Nobody will call me flat ever again."


	4. Flat (implied BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Flat." It wasn't intended to be connected to "Bust of Emergency" but then someone pointed out that the two meshed really well, and heck, why not?

"I hate to tell you this, Dean, but your girlfriend is flat."

"...are you serious, Colin. Are you ACTUALLY SERIOUS about-"

"She's flat. Look at her."

"I see her-"

"Do you see her?"

"Colin, we are -standing on her-. I can absolutely see her."

"Now look out in any direction, and tell me something: Where's the curve?"

"You can't see the curve."

"That's right, because there -is- none, because she's not spherical. She's flat."

"It's because she's too -big- and you can't -tell-. If you just went up several miles and looked down you'd see a curve."

"Yes, because that would be the curve of her far rim."

"That would be the curve of the -horizon-, you- okay, wise guy. If she's not a sphere, then why is there an atmosphere?"

"First off: It's not an atmosphere, it's an atmo-layer-."

"Oh my god you actually know all the terminology."

"Secondly, gravity pulls things down-"

"IT PULLS THEM TOWARDS THE CENTER OF MASS."

"In a hypothetical scenario when we are dealing with round objects, yes. However, in reality, it pulls them down. Which is to say, against the surface. If gravity -did- pull things towards the center of mass you'd fall sideways when you neared the edge. Therefore, not round."

"...okay. Okay. So Colin."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me: How does the atmolayer not fall off the sides?"

"Dark Energy vector field."

"Jesus Christ."

"Just admit that the whole reason you're arguing about this is because admitting she's flat would kill your boner."


End file.
